I Love You Danna
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: After an extremly dangerous s-rank deidara is bed ridden since sasori left him in battle. However when the red head reads a death letter left by the blonde, can he change their relationship or will deidara's live stay wrapped in sasori's hatred for him?


**I love you too, brat**

Footsteps were heard as they trampled the ground beneath them. Heavy panting sounds were made as the red head puppet made his way to the room.

'Where is he?"sasori yelled

"He's in here" a blue haired woman by the name Konan answered. She made a gesture with here hands pinpointing the room.

"He's in here?" he asked still panting, trying to catch his breath, the run from the main hall to the room wasn't easy. "That idiot! I swear I'll-'

"Sasori, you might want to give him some time to recover, he's been badly injured'

"…..I will'

The blue haired woman left to do further duties leaving him, the akatsuki puppeteer to see his blonde partner in the room he was stating in. as he opened the door, a certain sadness came over him.

The S- rank mission that they were on had been one hell of a toughy, and the outcome, was staring Sasori dead in the face.

On a small bed was deidara, his blonde partner, covered in bandages from his chest to his lower abdomen. His rib cage was broken, the right palm was stitched shut, he had one broken arm and several cuts on his hands and shoulders. In total his body looked terrible.

_He didn't even try to save himself….and I couldn't care less, I didn't even look back for him, I was gonna let him die_

Sasori was deep in thought as he stared at the 19 year old.

Too bad that his thoughts were loud enough. Deidara started to wake up.

His deep blue eyes looked up at Sasori's cold brown orbs. They seemed so innocent, so longing.

"u-ugh h-huh Sasori?" the boy said in a deep sleepy voice

"you're awake" he answered

"…w-what're you doing here? I never expected to see you in the afterlife so soon…"

Clearly he didn't register what the puppet had just said.

"…danna, aren't I dead?'

"nope, you're pretty much alive, thanks to konan!"

"….so konan found my corpse?"

"yes, she found you," he twitched in annoyance "now quite talking as though you really did die!"

"oh, sorry. Wait. Why ARE you here though didn't we finish the mission?

Sasori- we did

Deidara- so what's wrong?

Was the blonde really that dumb or was it that his brain hadn't fully reboot yet? What kind of question was that?

"…deidara do you see your condition?"

"…um pretty much, but that still doesn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"TO CHECK ON YOU! WHY ELSE?" Sasori screamed at the boy. He didn't mean to sound so uncouth but DAMN IT! Was he REALLY that stupid not to notice?

"t-to check on me? But why?"

"what? What do you mean by why? To see how you were doing of course! Why would you ask that?

"oh…well because that's, it's not like you at all. You never really did that."

And he was right. So maybe there was no reason for Sasori to snap like that. He couldn't- he SHOULDN'T blame the boy for being so ignorant of the reason he was there. After all he was never nice to him in anyway possible so it wasn't deidara's fault for not knowing. It was just a simple minded innocent question, that needed a simple minded innocent answer, not one that was over exerted and anger felt. If only he could give one though. At the time he really wasn't sure why he was there.

_You mean to tell me that even when hurt you're still so beautiful? _

"I bet you wish I was dead don't you sasori no danna?" the blonde gave a cute smile and a chuckle although it really did hurt a lot emotionally. "well I guess my time's not up, we'll just have to wait a little longer huh. Un"

Sasori's heart literally melted in it's white container after hearing what the blond had just said. So was this really how bad he had treated deidara, that the blonde would think of something like that, at this moment?

The sadistic bastard was distracted from thinking by the noises of the bed, deidara was trying to get up.

_Is he seriously still that strong that he's able to move? No way!_

"URGH! AHHH!" he screamed in indescribable pain.

"BAKA! Don't try to move yet you'll hurt yourself like that! How are you feeling?"

"_he's never worried this much before, I wonder what's up with him"_

_I never cared about him, but he cared about me…and all this time he…he loved-_

"dana, stop thinking so hard, un!"

Sasori looked at the blonde once more before he came up with an epiphany : THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT

"look you can go now I already told you that I'm-"

"JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed

"…m-master sasori?" _ok something's really up with him_

"You're so stupid, sacrificing your own life for me, a puppet who has none! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"b-because you're my partner, un"

The puppet gave another twitch of annoyance. That "un" ending was ticking him off!

"deidara why can't you understand that I don't have any feelings like you HUMANS do?

He said the word with distaste on his tongue

"I don't care if you die or not!"

"then if all of that is true, dana, why are you here lecturing me?"

Sasori's eyes shot open. He wasn't sure of how to come up with a good reason for deidara's question.

"w-what? I'm not-" he did the best possible thing he could think of and grabbed deidara's collar forcing the blonde to rise up from the bed, crying in pain from the injuries….yeah not so smart was it?

"you brat.." he spit with venom in his words "I'm just surprised that someone would be so stupid! Why risk your life for me?-

"because without you I have no life"

If he wasn't surprised before, he was now. Slowly he loosened the grip on the boy.

"dana, you've been there for me for a long time whether you realised or not. I'm not sure if you would understand, but as a fellow artist, I couldn't just sit around and let you do all the work on any mission. You're like a teacher to me, un. Although we have different aspects on art, and we argue a lot, I've never been able to figure out why but…I find a need to protect you. What? I know you don't acknowledge me so who cares? As long as I was a help instead of a nuisance and if killing myself was the only way that I could then so be it, un!"

…that was one hell of a confession.

Sasori was left speechless only rendering on what deidara had just said. However that didn't last as long as it did for the last few times. Snapping back to his senses he regained his dominating stance by tightening yet another grib on the blonde's throat.

"do you realise what you're saying to me? You tried to kill yourself!"

And apparently deidara was the dumbshit? After all that he had said just now sasori didn't understand him?

" you don't think I know that?"

The blond grabbed onto sasori's hand squeezing it trying to pry it loose, which was quite stupid, quite deidara to think that a puppet had feelings, apparently the world made sense again…or maybe not, maybe this puppet had at least one feeling, heartbreak.

"then WHY deidara?"

"because I love you"

FINALLY! Maybe the puppet would know where the terrorist was coming from all these years, but at this point, he probably wasn't breathing.

"w-what did you just say?"

"I love you dana, un"

Sasori prayed that it wasn't true, although somewhere deep inside he was trying to surpress the feelings he had. He was trying to avoid the forbidden road he knew he was gonna have to take soon enough.

"y-you don't mean that" he was blushing furiously

"I do….i mean it with all my heart. I never stopped from the time I met you, when I saw your _real_ body. I can't control myself anymore, that's why I will gladly give my life for you, un" he gave a warm smile

"t-that …..is the stupidest-"

"and I know that somewhere deep inside that you care about me too, don't you sasori,un?"

This was a tight situation, how was he going to tell deidara about his feelings. His face was filled with rage, which caught his mind on what he said.

"hm. Well i guess i was wrong . look maybe you might hate my art or my guts but h-huh?

He was in the midst of finishing his sentence but was AGAIN for the umpteenth time grabbed my sasori. Apparently he seemed to love grabbing the boy, he liked having the domination.

"you don't know how i hate your guts! Deidara you don't know the half of it! You make me so bloody mad!"

Well the blonde wasn't going to take it. He was ready to fight back!

"why are you so mad! Why I am i making you so mad?"

Sasori- for the third time i told you to SHUT UP BAKA!

Deidara felt a heavy wooden hand across his head but it the pain subsided as soon as it began and before he knew it he was kept in a tight embrace. Soon enough he felt hot tears in his hear and sobbing was barely heard.

"h-huh d-dana?" the puppet held him tighter.

"don't you get it fool? It's seeing you like this because of me, that get's me angry! (sob) if it wasn't for me, you (sob) you could've died. I left you and i didn't care because i hated you. But then i read something that you left back for me

"h-huh...you don't mean the l-letter do you? Don't tell me you read it did you?"

"i did,...deidara if only i had known sooner"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_go danna i can take them on! Un!"_

"_well whatever, if you say! Just don't keep me waiting like you always do!"_

Deidara gave an odd chuckle

_Hm_

_(what was that about? Well it's probably not important) whatever i'm out deidara_

_**I went back to the inn and i waited, and waited but deidara you still don't come back. When i decided to look for you i ran into a maid who happened to give the letter to me, she said it was from you, deidara**_

"_For me?" sasori asked "by who?"_

"_from the young man you stayed with, he left it for you!"_

_**I went up to the room to read it. I opened it expecting it to be a coded message but i was wrong.**_

_To sasori, _

_Sasori dana It's me deidara! This letter's really important s I'd like you to just hear me out._

_**But instead of finishing it i balled it up and threw it away thinking that it had no meaning. Hours later, i realised that you didn't return. At this time i got really annoyed and decided to read it again.**_

_To sasori,_

_Sasori dana it's me deidara!. This letter's really important s I'd like you to just hear me out. However, it I know any better, you've probably balled this up and decided to read it over. If that's not the case well then let me get straight to the point. I know this is getting annoying by now so here goes. Since you're reading this right now, it means that i'm dead. Well whatever what would you care? Anyways i just wanted you to know that by that time the mission will be completed and a clay carrier bird willgive you the scroll. Take it to leader sama immediately! Tell them not to worry about finding my corpse, it's not there I've made sure I disposed of it completely. So from here on out, you're on your own, un! Oh and one more thing, my last words to you, my art master yeah yeah I know…we did share different views but hey it was fun, so sasori, **Arigato, I'm grateful to have been your partner and I'm sorry for making you wait so much but you won't have to any longer, un! **_

_Deidara_

_**End of flashback**_

"Soon enough that carrier bird returned. After I retrieved the scroll I just had to go look for you. When I got to the site it was a mess, your body wasn't there. I searched everywhere! I even had a puppet scout the perimeter for it but still no body. After two days I went back to the headquaters, they told me that konan had found you. ….Deidara don't you ever do that again! I was so scared I lost you! I'm sorry! Deidara I'm so sorry for hurting you all this time! I never knew I was so selfish and I didn't care!...i'm so sorry a-and….."

This was it

"a-and I"

He was going to cross that barrier he never knew he would

"and I love you too, deidara"

Deidara's eyes shot open

"d-dana?...sasori no danna what did you just-"

His words were closed off by a kiss that seemed like an hour, but lasted only a few short seconds. The puppeteer soon removed his lips from the blonde and gave him a cute chuckle.

"hm. You don't hear very well, do you? I just said I love you too"

"s-sasori dana"

Deidara couldn't hold back anymore. His eyes started to water and the tears were streaming down his face.

"come here…..you brat" sasori hugged deidara crushing the blonde into his wooden body. Although he was in pain, the feeling of his dana ever so close to him was too much so he had no time to worry about pain. He felt special, unique. Instinctively he hugged back sobbing even harder.

"oh danna! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for having make you wait! I'm always screwing up and-"

Sasori covered his lips with his index finger.

"shh dei-kun. If you really want to make it up to me then there is something you can do."

"anything dana! I'll do anything to make you happy! Whatever you say!"

Deidara looked into his eyes ever so deepy. Sasori could see that he was eager to do anything to please him even if it was what sasori did have in mind, but he knew the boy woudn't be able to do such a thing until he recovered and decided that waiting really was the best thing to do, for now.

"alright, I understand that you want to make up to me"

He nodded his head willingly "mm hm"

"ok…but for tonight, you need your rest. We can deal with the important matters later on" he gave a warm smile while he positioned deidara back on his back to get some sleep.

"…..fine" he was very much upset that he couldn't help out his friend, no his lover with whatever the task.

"good, now sleep" deidara felt the bed shift again and before he knew it sasori was walking out of the room.

No! he had to stop him! He wasn't going to let him leave! He needed him to stay by his side. He had to say something.

"u-um d-dana"

"huh? What is it dei-kun?"

"I-I was wondering, could you….would you cuddle with me just for a little while?"

"cuddle with you for a little while? Why would I do that?" he gave a twich of annoyance

The blonde suddenly held his head down in shame. Deidara knew it was a mistake from the beginning to ask of such from sasori! Why would he even try to persuade him. After all he had done to the puppet, he was asking a favour from him! His thoughts were disturbed when he heard sasori coming over to him. He knew he was going to get it, something to remind him of how stupid he was, something to put him in place. Sasori came closer to him and cupped his soft face in the wooden hands. Yes, this was more like it, he knew a slap would have woken him up from the fantasy he was in, or maybe a punch would make him satisfied with the little he had or, maybe, yes! It had to be! Sasori was know about to make his attack. He leaned forwards to the blonde making his grip slightly tighter. Yes deidara knew he was going to get one of those…one of those…those…

**SMOOCH**

A kiss on the forehead.

Deidara was paralyzed with confusion. Why would he do that?

"now why would I cuddle with you for a little while, knowing that I could stay with you the whole night? You silly thing" he chuckled.

"w-what? Y-you don't have t you know-"

"then I wouln't have offered. I'm doing it because I want to. It's my choice."

There was a warm fuzzy feeling in deidara's stomach now it was that feeling he got every time he was near sasori…the feeling of being loved by some one.

"after all you are my brat!"

"….and you're my danna"

Sasori scooted next to him on the bed. Resting his wooden limb on his lover's stomach pulling him in closer.

"goodnight dei-kun"

" goodnight dana"

Deidara closed his eyes with the same feeling still stuck in his mind before drifting into a deep sleep. Sasori stood up all night just watching him as the blondes breathing fell into tune with his creating a beautiful harmony.

It was 1:05 in the morning. Sasori was still awake as he watched his lover, slowly open his drowsy eyes to look up at him.

"u-ugh….sasori dana"

"huh what is it?"

"y-you're squishing m, un"

Sasori only now realised how heavy his grip was on the boy, especially being made of wood. He quickly removed his hands imagining how painful that must've felt, but he decided he was going to ease the tension.

"sorry about that! I guess that means you don't want me to hold you huh? Well deidara that's all you had to say you know!" he let go but was grabbed by the blonde.

"dana you know I don't mean it like that! Un!"

"I was kidding it was a joke!" he chuckled putting back his hand but with a lighter grip.

"hmm…..i love you dana." Deidara said before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too, brat" sasori was sure deidara didn't hear him. But did he have to? Because now he knew from his heart and soul that he was loved by the one person he cared about and that one person wasn't going to let him go, not now, not ever.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<br>**ok this was my first fic so give me a break. i'll accept all types of reviews. i will be ending this one with a part 2 but that might take a while thank you.


End file.
